Ambacora-Jātaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka >>'Ambacora-Jātaka' 'Source': Adapted from Archaic Translation by H.T. Francis and R.A. Neil ---- JATAKA No. 344 AMBACORA-JATAKA "She that did your mangoes eat," etc.--This story was told by the Master while at Jetavana monastery, concerning an Elder Monk who kept watch over mango fruit. When he was old, they say, he became an ascetic and built him a hut of leaves in a mango orchard on the outskirts of Jetavana monastery, and not only himself continually ate the ripe fruit that fell from the mango trees, but also gave some to his family. When he had set out on his round of alms-begging, some thieves knocked down his mangoes, and ate some and went off with others. At this moment the four daughters of a rich merchant, after bathing in the river Aciravati, in wandering about strayed into the mango orchard. When the old man returned and found them there, he charged them with having eaten his mangoes. "Sir," they said, "we have but just come; we have not eaten your mangoes." "Then take an oath," he said. "We will, Sir," they said, and took an oath. The old man having thus put them to shame, by making them take an oath, let them go. The Brethren(Monks), hearing of his action, raised a discussion in the Hall of Truth, how that an old man got an oath from the daughters of a merchant, who entered the mango orchard where he himself lived, and after putting them to shame by administering an oath to them, let them go. When the Master came and on inquiring what was the topic they sat in council to discuss, heard what it was, he said, "Not now only, Brethren, but formerly also this old man, when he kept watch over mangoes, made certain daughters of a rich merchant take an oath, and after thus putting them to shame let them go." And so saying he told a story of the past. ---- Once upon a time when Brahmadatta was reigning in Benares, the Bodhisattva became Sakka(Indra). At that time a dishonest ascetic built a hermitage of leaves in a mango orchard on a river bank near Benares, and keeping watch over the mangoes, ate the ripe fruit that fell from the mango trees and also gave some to his family, and lived there gaining his livelihood by various false practices. At this time Sakka(Indra), king of heaven, thought "Who, I wonder, in this world of men support their parents, pay honour to the aged members of their family, give alms, keep the moral law and observe fast day? Which of them after adopting the religious(hermit) life, continually devote themselves to the duties befitting priests, and which of them again are guilty of misconduct?" And exploring the world he saw this wicked ascetic keeping watch over his mangoes and said, "This false ascetic, abandoning his duties as a priest, such as the process by which meditative ecstacy (trance) may be induced and the like, is continually watching a mango orchard. I will frighten him soundly." So when he was gone into the village for alms, Sakka(Indra) by his supernatural power knocked down the mangoes, and made as if they had been plundered by thieves. At this moment four daughters of a merchant of Benares entered the orchard, and the false ascetic on seeing them stopped them and said, "You have eaten my mangoes." They said, "Sir, we have but just come. We have not eaten them." "Then take an oath," he said. "But in that case may we go?" they asked. "Certainly, you may." "Very well, Sir," they said, and the eldest of them sware an oath uttering the first stanza: She that did your mangoes eat, As her lord shall own some rustic countryman, That with dye grey hairs would cheat And his locks with tongs would curl. The ascetic said, "Stand you on one side," and he made the second daughter of the merchant take an oath, and she repeated the second stanza: Let the maid that robbed your tree In futility for a husband sigh, Past her teens though she may be And on thirty approximate to, near. And after she had taken an oath and stood on one side, the third girl uttered the third stanza: She that your ripe mangoes ate Weary path shall walk alone, And at trysting place too late Grieve to find her lover gone. When she had taken an oath and stood aside, the fourth girl uttered the fourth stanza: She that did your tree plunder Bright Color dressed, with wreath on head, And moistened with sandal oil Still shall seek a virgin bed. The ascetic said, "This is a serious oath you have taken; others must have eaten the mangoes. Do you therefore now be gone." And so saying, he sent them away. Sakka(Indra) then presented himself in a terrible form, and drove away the false ascetic from the place. ---- The Master, having ended his lesson, identified the Birth: "At that time this false ascetic was the old man who watched mangoes. The four merchant's daughters played the same part then as now. But Sakka(Indra) was myself."